A number of restraints for infants seated in high chairs and car seats have been described. The restraints are often padded to offer a soft surface for the seated child (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,125; 4,621,004; 4,861,109; 4,871,210; 5,330,250; 5,354,121; and 5,918,933). Various straps and belts are attached to the padded surface to secure the restraint to the chair and the child to the restraint. Few of these restraints however assist the child in attaining and maintaining a seated position (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,749; and 6,224,152 B1).
A need therefore remains for a restraint/support device that supports a young child in a seated position and prevents the child from sliding from the chair.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.